darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf
Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf is the third quest in the Rise of the Red Axe series and the first quest developed by Mod John A. This is visible by some of the quest's themes: Veldaban's characterisation becomes more important, and the plot becomes darker as Hreidmar begins to execute his plans to take over Keldagrim. It is recommended to read The Coat Thief before playing the quest to better understand some of the plot. Official description Walkthrough All of these stats can be boosted. |items = * At least 6 free inventory spaces Recommended items: * Ring of wealth, Varrock Teleport runes or Spirit tree access to teleport to the Grand Exchange |kills = Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer (level 70) }} Initial Battle Talk to Commander Veldaban in the black guard building in the western part of Keldagrim. He will tell you the black guard commander isn't giving him any extra guards to investigate the disappearance of dwarves recently. Offer to help him. Upon trying to ask Commander Veldaban another question, a guard comes in and informs him that chaos dwarves have been spotted in the city and that Colonel Grenda is asking for assistance. After a short cut scene, you will be taken to the watchtower on the outskirts of the city. Commander Veldaban will ask Colonel Grenda about the situation. Colonel Grenda relates that a small force of chaos dwarves showed up. Her men trapped one of the chaos dwarves in the tower, but six of her men have been killed trying to face the dwarf. He seems to possess some kind of magical weapon. Commander Veldaban will offer to deal with the dwarf and asks you if you are ready to go with him. Accept and enter the tower and go up the stairs. Go up another set of stairs again to the second floor and you will find Veldaban fighting the chaos dwarf. You have to kill a chaos dwarf hand cannoneer who uses a hand cannon. With a high combat level, this is not a difficult fight. The cannon fires very slowly (about the speed of a halberd), but can hit up to 1520. Using Protect from Missiles is strongly recommended as this will block the cannon's damage and force the dwarf to use a much weaker melee attack that only hits up to 476. A good strategy if you are lower combat is to hang back a moment with Protect from Missiles on and let Veldaban engage the chaos dwarf for a bit. Join the fight when the dwarf is at half health to help finish off the dwarf. Another method is to turn on Protect from Missiles and use the stairs to safe spot him. If you die whilst fighting the dwarf, your gravestone will appear at the bottom of the tower. Pick up the Mysterious slip and speak to Commander Veldaban. He will tell you that the slip is a Grand Exchange order and ask you to head over to the Grand Exchange to exchange the slip (Note: Be sure to use the option "I'm going to take this note to the Grand Exchange" before continuing the quest. If Commander Veldaban disappears from the top of the tower, you can head to the Grand Exchange). Talk to a Grand Exchange clerk to initiate a short conversation about the order. The clerk will hand you a Package. (The package contains a Yellow stone, Green stone, Rod, Bowl, Turnscrew, Metal rectangle and Boot). Grand Exchange clerks in Prifddinas can not exchange the slip. Drunk Commander With the package in your inventory, return to Commander Veldaban. Use the Mine cart system at the Grand Exchange trapdoor to return to Keldagrim faster. Go to the Laughing Miner pub in Eastern Keldagrim to find Commander Veldaban sitting at a table. Talking will begin an interactive talking cut scene. Exhaust every option (including going back and talking about something else); eventually, he will ask you to ask the barmaid for a Guardsman's stout on his tab. When you ask the barmaid for a drink, she tells you that he has been in a lot lately, and that he used to go there with his lady friend but, she hasn't seen her in a while. Give him his drink which will start another talking cut scene. Ask him about his lady friend. Veldaban will say he hasn't been with anyone lately, especially not since the Battle of Barerdir. After asking him about the battle, he then asks you to take him back to the Black Guard HQ. Note: You MUST show him the package/talk about the contents before he will want to go back to the HQ. A cut scene ensues. Veldaban, still drunk, will call out Supreme Commander Bisi. Lieutenant Brae will come out, trying to stop Veldaban from doing anything rash, but Veldaban goes inside anyway. He argues drunkenly with the Supreme Commander for a bit then leaves to sleep off his drunkenness. After the cut scene, head back to the south area of Western Keldagrim, passing through the watchtower where you fought the chaos dwarf cannoneer. Investigation Open the package to remove the boot and place it in your inventory. Use the boot on the footprints located south of the watchtower to reveal a longer trail leading to the Keldagrim south-west mine. (Level 61 Hunter is required for this section of the quest. Temporary boosts do work. It is possible to do this at level 56 with a boost from the hunter pool in Oo'glog, then quickly teleport to the Grand Exchange, travel to Keldagrim by minecart, then run through the palace. Or teleport to the Fremennik Province lodestone, then head north-east, enter the cave and choose the cross-river option on the Dwarven Ferryman. 61 Hunter is only required to compare the boot to the footprints.) Follow the trail south, past the Dwarven Ferryman, then west across the bridge into an area with a mining icon on the minimap. Retrieve the bowl from the package and use it on the fire in the mining cavern to put it out. Remove the bowl. (Level 61 Firemaking is required for this part; boosts are possible). Closer examination will reveal a socket at the bottom of the fire pit. Take out the rod from the package then use it on the fire pit. Once in the pit, turn the rod. (Level 69 Strength is required for this part; boosts are possible). A secret tunnel will open where a wall was to the west of the fire pit. Enter the tunnel. Continue heading west through the cavern and enter the doorway. Try riding the cart (both hands should be free). After a short ride which returns you back to where you were, a message will appear suggesting the player go talk to Veldaban if he's awake. When leaving the cave, there will be two options. Select "Return to Keldagrim" and you will appear right next to the Black Guard HQ in West Keldagrim. Talk to Veldaban, telling him about the secret entrance and he will ask you if you are ready to go back and check it out with him. Accept and he will follow. Go back to the secret tunnel and back to the minecart area. Cart Labyrinth When you enter the minecart area, Veldaban will say the area feels familiar, but he can't exactly remember. Try to control the Dwarven Machinery and Veldaban will tell you yellow and green stones can be used to control direction. Ask Veldaban to use the stones while you travel in the train cart. (If after entering the final cavern Veldaban is not there, log out then log back in). Get in the train cart. Every time you reach a junction, Veldaban will ask you which stone to use. The green stone leads you left at a junction and yellow stone leads you right at a junction. The object is to find the right path to get through the maze. The answer is given below. Pull the bridge lever to lower the bridge so Veldaban can cross over. He will start following you so move appropriately to get him across the bridge. Rescue and Escape Head south to the cage and open the door to free the captives. Talk to Fjoila, the captive just inside the door. Tell Fjoila she should return to Keldagrim and the captives will leave the cage. Head south and turn the switch to open the doorway (Veldaban will help). Make sure you have your weaponry equipped then go through the doorway. You can activate either switch; Veldaban will use the other. A cut scene follows of an Ogre shaman transforming Brunolt into a Chaos dwarf. Veldaban will remember he's seen this process before, crying out "Hilda! No!" attracting the attention of the Red Axe Director and Colonel Grimmson. Veldaban will run into the Grand Exchange Order Slips room behind you. Follow him inside. If you don't have a high combat level, you may want to turn on Protect from Missiles as a nearby hand cannoneer will appear and he can hit up to 380 if you are not praying against ranged. Speaking to prisoners.png|Meeting Fjoila. Forgive 4.png|Grunsh brainwashes Brunolt with a spell. Brunolt transform.png|Brunolt becomes a Chaos Dwarf! Talk to Commander Veldaban, and he will reveal that Hilda was abducted and transformed into a Chaos dwarf. Talk to him further and he will tell you about the sorting machine. Grimsson will interrupt your conversation and reveal that the cannoneer defeated back at the tower in Keldagrim was in fact Hilda herself who was Veldaban's lady-friend. Open your package and take out the metal rectangle and turnscrew. Use the metal rectangle on the sorting machine to stop it. Then use the turnscrew on it to unscrew it from the wall. A nicely animated sequence will follow showing the adventurer tipping the machine over, revealing an escape hole in the wall behind it. Squeeze through the hole, ride the train cart (make sure both hands are free to do this), and a cutscene will follow showing the adventurer and Veldaban escaping and warning the Consortium of the threat to Keldagrim. Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward * 2 quest points * * * * Access to the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield and the North Keldagrim mining area. * Ability to wield the Hand cannon * Music unlocked * Fight of the Dwarves Required for completing Completion of Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf is required for the following: * King of the Dwarves Transcript Trivia * The requirements for the quest were announced on 30 April 2009 as 41 Hunter, 54 Firemaking, and 54 Strength, then changed on 23 June 2009 to their final requirements. * There were many Development diaries devoted to the creation of this quest. * A story has been posted in the Lores and histories section that describes events leading to this quest. * On the day of release, the spoilers read "An order has been placed with the Grand Exchange and a spoiler delivery is on its way. Please forgive us for the inconvenience." * When you complete this quest, your Adventure's Log will say:"Veldaban and I broke into the Red Axe base. They had killed his girlfriend and wiped his memory of her; he vowed to stop them." * Although 61 Hunter is needed to completed the quest, if you happen to have achieved 61 Firemaking before the required Hunter level it says that you have achieved all the skills needed to complete the quest. This also works in some other ways; If you already had the required Firemaking level and you don't have the required Strength level, and you reach the required Hunter level, it says that you have all skills. * If you try to drink Veldaban's Guardsman's stout it says, "Dwarven Black Guards must go through special training before drinking this stout. You could not possibly survive it". * While riding the cart a glitch may occur where the cart the player is riding disappears and the player floats the rest of the way. * This is the first quest which is featuring the Grand Exchange. * If you talk to drunken commander Veldaban when he falls asleep, he will talk in his sleep expressing his concerns about Hilda. * If you examine the secret door/wall before it is opened, it will say: "An ordinary wall. You don't even know why you're examining it. Nothing to see here." * During Brunolt's transformation, an non-unlockable music track plays. References fi:Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf nl:Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf Category:Red Axe Series Category:Keldagrim Category:Wikia Game Guides quests